


Goodbye, Father

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blood and snow, Gen, He just is, I like writing Connor in snow, I love tragic characters, Poor Connor, Snow, Winter, don't ask how Haytham got hurt, i had a dream about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries to save his dying father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Father

The falling snow sucked out all the sounds of the world, save for the crunch of it beneath his feet. He didn't know what compelled him to save Haytham Kenway, but something did. Maybe it was the primal urge to protect those of your own blood, or may it curiosity. Regardless of the reasons behind it, Connor knew that his father wouldn't last much longer. Still he had to try.

A bird took off from a branch, snow falling down, with a soft _thump_. "Connor…" Haytham gasped, voice weak, when Connor stopped to get his bearings. Everything looked the same in winter, and he couldn't climb a tree to see where he was. Gritting his teeth, Connor pushed onwards, hoping he was going in the right direction, towards help.

Connor stopped again with evening settling. No sign of settlement, not sign of any help. Haytham Kenway's time had run out. Gently, Connor lowered his father to the ground, and stared at the man's ghost pale face. Despite the approach of death, Haytham Kenway's steel colored eyes were still bright. "Connor…" Haytham said.

"Father, I—"

"Don't… Connor…" Haytham forced out as pain laced through his body. "Let me… look upon your face…"

Connor stared mutely for a few moments, thinking the request was odd, but he granted it by lowering his hood. The wind sighed, icy cold and Connor felt it bite his ears. "This is my face," he said.

"Yes," Haytham agreed. "You look just like your mother… but… you have the Kenway jaw… and nose…"

Connor looked down, eyes finding the red oozing wounds on his father's chest. He didn't know how his father acquired such injuries, there really was no time to ask. He should end his father's life, put him out of his misery. The urge to flick his wrist and plunge his hidden blade into his father's heart was tempting.

"Do it," Haytham breathed.

"Do what?" Connor asked, looking up to stare at his father.

"End me, I won't last," Haytham explained. He grimaced again, squeezing his eyes shut. Snow began to fall, melting as it found its way to their faces. "Or are you not man enough?"

Connor frowned, and flicked his wrist, the blade appearing with an oddly loud _snick_. He should do it. His father was a Templar, and he was an assassin, doomed to fight and only ceasing when one or another was dead. Yet, in this moment, with the pure white snow falling around them, Haytham Kenway wasn't the Grand Master of the Colonial Rite. Now, he was a dying old man, looking upon the face of his long lost son for the last time.

"Do it, Connor."

"Could we have been…?" Connor stopped. Could they have been what? A family? On the same side? Something other than what they were destined to be.

"Damn you boy," Haytham growled, using the last of his strength to haul himself up. "Kill me!"

The action startled Connor. He forgot about his unsheathed hidden blade, and when Haytham's hand found its way to his neck, Connor jerked, the blade entering his father's chest, right between the ribs and into his heart. Haytham Kenway jerked, a sigh escape his bloodstained lips. Haytham's thumb brushed Connor's cheek. "I'm sorry…" Haytham whispered with his last breath before falling back down into the snow.

Connor pulled his blade out of his father's chest, and stared into his father's lifeless eyes. Connor sheathed his hidden blade and closed his father's eyes before standing up. "Goodbye, Father," he whispered as pulled up his hood. He left the body where it lay and vanished into the swirling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> So... yeah... don't know how Haytham got hurt or why Connor even bothered to save him. Just roll with it, I know I do. Kinda Star Wars-y.


End file.
